


【柱斑】冰室

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 终结之谷后





	【柱斑】冰室

斑从一个极寒的冰窟里醒来。

光线很暗，哪怕是他也只能看见些微模糊的影子。这里什么都没有，只有他身下的那张冰床。

他艰难地起身，在这样冷的环境下，他的身体已经不太听使唤。 

身上的伤全好了，那道最致命的伤口也已经愈合。他应该是接受了系统的治疗。

斑摸了摸右边的眼睛，确认他还看得见。伊邪纳岐没有发动，他是真的被治疗痊愈之后，自发醒过来的。

就在此时，石门被打开了。

柱间走了进来。

“你醒啦。”他轻轻地笑着，好像他们之间没有发生过什么注定你死我亡的战斗。

显而易见他的图谋已经失败。又因为身体机能并没有停滞，斑摸了摸自己的胃知道那块从柱间手臂上咬下来的肉已经被消化了。

再静观其变吧。斑想着，对柱间略微点了点头。

“饿了吗？要不要吃点东西？我带了你最喜欢的豆皮寿司过来。”柱间关上门，于是那一丝光线再度被掩盖，冰室里又变为了一团漆黑。

柱间三两步走到冰床边，把豆皮寿司放在上面，打开。

“趁热吃吧。”

斑看了柱间一眼，然后又看着那盒豆皮寿司。终于，他伸手拿出了一个。

果然还是热的。

但是在这冰冷的世界里，一个豆皮寿司的热度不足以温暖他僵硬的身体。甚至于，在明确地感知到冷暖之后，斑不受控制地打了个抖。

“很冷吗？”柱间坐到斑的身边，握住了他的另一只手，“真的是很冷啊……”

柱间突然把斑抱到了自己怀里，胸膛贴着后背，查克拉源源不断地从皮肤相接的位置传过去。

斑马上炸了，但因为僵硬的身体肢体不协调，他甚至挣不开柱间的怀抱：“喂！”

“斑的后背还是那么敏感啊。”柱间这样说着，但他却完全没有要松手的样子，甚至还把头搁在斑的肩上，贴得更紧。

“斑……”柱间的脸贴在斑的颈间，那热度激得斑又一个哆嗦。

“斑……”

“斑……”

“斑……”

柱间一声又一声地呼唤着斑的名字，声音嘶哑，甚至带了些绝望的叹谓。

斑最终还是心软了。他放任了柱间的行为，甚至低低地应和了一声。

柱间的声音停下来。他像是不断撒娇终于要到了糖的孩子，埋头在斑的发间蹭了蹭。

“斑。”“嗯。”

“斑。”“嗯。”

“斑。”“闭嘴。”

柱间也就真的闭嘴了。他看着斑一点点吃着他带来的豆皮寿司，痴痴地笑。

“好吃吗？我下次还给你做。或者你还有没有其他什么想吃的？”

“这是你自己做的？”

“嗯。尝试了好几次才成功呢，不过学会之后也不是很麻烦。怎么样，好吃吗？”

“尚可。”

“我觉得还挺好吃的呀，是因为冷了吗？我尝尝。”

斑把手上的最后半个豆皮寿司也塞进嘴里，没理会柱间的话。

柱间却抓着斑的肩膀把他扭过来，径直凑上去，把他嘴里还没来得及咽下去的米粒抢走。

斑完全呆住了，他下意识地咽了下口水，任由柱间动作。

“唔，果然是冷了。”说完，柱间还意犹未尽地舔了舔斑的嘴唇。

斑整个人都是冰冷的。哪怕柱间不停地给他传送查克拉也不能将他的身体捂暖。而因为寒冷，斑就连嘴唇都冻得冷硬。

柱间就像在舔一块冰块。但他乐此不疲。

在不断的舔吻，让那一点终于染上些许温度而恢复柔软之后，柱间又把自己舌头伸了进去。

这次却受到了些阻拦。

斑虚虚叩着牙关，他被柱间抱得很紧，除此之外的动作他都做不到。

抵抗得并不强烈。在斑身上的这种表现几乎可以理解为默许。

于是柱间仍旧肆无忌惮地动作。他仔细地一寸寸舔舐斑的牙床，然后轻轻咬上下唇，在对方拧眉张嘴的一瞬间溜了进去。

嘴里还是豆皮寿司留下的甜味。

柱间用左手一点点顺着斑的头发，然后突然捧着他的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

被控制呼吸让斑有些不高兴。但他稍微推了推柱间，没有成功后也就随他去。

“斑……”从唇齿间溢出的声音让他没辙。

这个人，明明在吻他，脸上的表情却悲哀地恍若即将死去一样。

悄悄叹口气，斑回抱住这个人，回应了他的亲吻。

后面的发展莫名其妙却又理所当然，斑抬腿勾住柱间腰的时候，他觉得自己肯定是脑子被冻傻了。不然没法解释他为什么会做出这样的举动。任由柱间在他身上作威作福。

但他很快就真的没有余力去考虑其他的东西了。

他揽着柱间的后背，自己正躺在极寒的冰床上，两边的温度磨得他分外难受。

而在柱间的分身钉进他身体的时候他直接惊叫出声：“等！烫！拔出去……拔出去……柱间，我不行……”

柱间的回应是抱紧他，翻了个身，自己躺在冰床上。

但斑还是被烫得浑身痉挛。他瘫在柱间的胸口上，后穴不断传来的热度让他觉得都要被烫坏了。

虽然宇智波最是擅长火遁，他本身也是其中一把好手。但这并不意味着宇智波的人不惧高温。尤其是在这种情况下。

“拔出去……拔出去……”斑还在呢喃着。

柱间给斑顺了顺背，却没有听他的话动作。这只是正常的体温，斑这么抗拒只是因为他太冷了而已。

“没事的，斑，没事的。”他吻了吻斑的头顶，轻声安慰着。

这对斑而言不可谓不煎熬。甚至于柱间从他背后擦过的手也让他觉得烫得厉害。

好不容易恢复了些力气，斑撑着柱间的胸口想要自己退出来，然而脚下一滑又整个跌了回去。

“啊——”这般的折磨真快把他逼疯了。

而柱间也是忍不了了。他坐起身，终于如斑的愿退出。又把斑的长发拨到身前，让他背靠自己的胸膛坐在了他怀里。

虽然还是觉得烫，但现在这样姑且能够忍耐。斑靠坐在柱间身上，他现在已经完全没有力气了。

那物被斑夹在腿间，仍在突突直跳。

柱间自己都不禁觉得自己天赋异禀。被这样冰冷地压制不禁没有萎下去还更加兴奋了，果然因为是斑吧。

现在是再不敢把斑放到床上了，于是就这么将人抱着。捏着那两条腿尽力闭拢，然后凭借自己惊人的臂力不断把斑抱起又放下。

斑只觉得自己腿间被摩擦得发疼，那东西又烫又硬，他都要怀疑那块皮肉是不是被烙开了皮。但他刚才已经拒绝柱间的深入了，一点不让碰还是于心不忍，姑且就这么受着。

待到柱间终于发泄出来，抱着他轻喘。斑才略抬起一条腿检查，发现不过是轻微地发红。

他拿手碰了碰，才发现真的并没有那么烫。

听见耳边的吞咽声，斑才后知后觉地发现柱间在他的触碰下又硬挺起来。

“……你是牲口吗？”

柱间抱着斑垂下头，身上颤巍巍地长出几颗蘑菇。这一如既往的消沉癖让斑无奈，但他同时又恨恨地瞪了仍在他腿间的那物一眼，这东西怎么不跟着消沉呢！

看见催生的蘑菇柱间却好像想到了什么。木遁的藤蔓破土而出，很快纠结出一个吊床的模样。

柱间抱着斑起身，将斑放到了吊床上。另外又有几只丫杈伸出来，将斑固定。

“这样就不怕冷了。”柱间吻了吻斑的眼睛。

“你！”知道柱间打的是什么主意，斑气结。但自己也确实适应了些他的温度，最终斑还是往后仰倒，没再说多的话。

斑这是应允了。

柱间乐不可支地凑上前，又和斑交换了一个吻。手上动作不停，在他身上四处游走点火。

斑的身体太冷了，之前一直配合他的动作，但自己却一点没有表现出欲望。所以才承受得那么费力。

柱间咬了咬斑的脖子，留下一个个醒目的痕迹。

虽然情欲未曾浮出，但这疼痛也让他稍微有了点感觉。

“还来不来，磨磨蹭蹭的。”斑抬脚踩了踩柱间的分身，很快又被对方抓住脚踝抬高，在他的小腿处咬了一口。

“哼……”

眯着眼看那个发疯了在自己身上动作的人，虽然那肉棒在体内一通乱搅，但适应了那个温度斑也没觉得有什么特别的感受。

身上各处被柱间又舔又咬的地方倒是有些酥酥麻麻地发痒。

很奇怪，柱间为什么会想要对他做这种事。更奇怪的是他自己并不排斥。

不停的动作让他额间也有了些薄汗，他的身体已经在渐渐回暖了。脱离寒冷的束缚让他的大脑恢复了片刻的清明。

片刻。

各种堵塞的感触这下也争先恐后地灌进了脑子里，其中最鲜明最让他手足无措的就是自尾椎往上传来的缠绵的阵阵快感。

“呃……”

这种感觉太陌生，好半晌斑才反应过来这感受来源于柱间的动作。

柱间当然也发现了斑的变化。刚才一瞬，斑突然把他绞得很紧，抬起在胸口忙活的头，就发现斑的眼眶都有些发红了。

“斑。”看着斑这幅茫然的样子，柱间觉得自己的心都快化了。虽然斑战斗的样子很好看，但这样在他身下予取予求被牵动情绪模样果然更加诱人。

因为，这样的斑，只有他能看见。


End file.
